The Schubert Village
by Hades'Queen
Summary: COMPLETE Please read. Lupin bumps into an old student of his. Old feelings are stirred up and Finally acted on. Remus&Luna pairing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamair: Luna and Lupin don't belong to me. If they did I think I'd be filthy rich, which I'm not, oh well. My time may come one day.  
  
A/N: This is the first Luna/Remus fic I have ever written. I've tried to write them before, but they never quite came out the way I wanted them to. Right now I'm feeling inspired to write and I wish to take a brake from my other two fics. So the story takes place in the easter holidays of Luna's seventh year.  
  
Summary: Remus Lupin bumps into an old student of his. Old feelings are stirred up and once and for all acted on. This story will be thre chapters long.  
  
THE SCHUBERT VILLAGE   
  
"Luna Lovegood is that you?" Remus Lupin asked. Luna Lovegood was sitting on the floor with a book on her lap, reading. She was presently leaning on a tall boockase that was filled with books from side to side, top to bottom. Remus was about to walk out of the book shop, but as he passed by he spoted her on the floor. He thought that the girl seemed vaquely familiar. As he neared her he realized that he had been her teacher when she was only a second year.  
  
Luna looked up and she smiled at the man before her. She had not seen her dear professor since her fourth year and even than she was in too much pain to realize that they where in the same room. Above all at the time he had been a little out of it since he was feeling raw about his best friends tragic end. As she looked up into the familiar amber eyes she realised that he had not changed much. He still had the charming smile, handsome face, brown hair with silver streaks and the same slim build.  
  
"Hello Professor," she said standing up. She felt kind of short standing in front of him. He was at least four inches taller than she and she had too look up. She figured that he must at least be six feet tall. "You haven't changed much."  
  
"But you have," he said plesently as he looked her over with a small friendly smile. "You have grown into quite the beautiful young woman. And I see that you still have a fondness for reading." Luna blushed lightly and smiled at him.  
  
"Your are too kind professor," she said to him. "So what are you doing in Schubert Village, If I may ask."  
  
"I just moved here. What about you?" he asked.  
  
"I live in this village," she responded. He noded and looked genuinely interested. He than started with a flow of questions. Like how she was doing in school, was she sad that it was her last year, would she miss Hogwarts, things of that nature. Luna answered every question that he asked her with enthusiasm.  
  
Luna had always liked Professor Lupin. She thought that he was the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts and felt bad when he left the school. She loved the way that he taught the class and she always found him to be quite the nice teacher. She once heard Peeves call him Loony Lupin and she felt comferted that she wasn't the only one in Hogwarts with the nickname Loony. She always wanted him to give her a little more attention, but than again she felt as though even if she got his attention that it wouldn't matter. He would think of her as Loony like everyone else in the school. But by the end of the year she found that her feelings weren't neutral and found that she actually had a crush on the professor. When she found out that he would have to leave the school because he was a werewolf she was distraught. Although, she wasn't really shocked when she found out that he was a wolf. In fact, she half expected that he would be.  
  
Luna was one of the best students in his class. She always paid very close attention to everything he did. When in his class her eyes would never leave him, not even for a second. She followed him around the room with her eyes, always wondering if he ever realized that she was around and that she was watching. It never felt like he did, but than there had been those couple of ocasions. For example, sometimes he would be sitting at his desk, in the front of the class, grading papers and she would be watching him. He would suddenly look up, for no apparent reason, and his eyes seemed to meet her eyes as if there was nothing else to look at. In those moments they would stare into each other's eyes deeply. He would than soon turn a pale shade of pink, smile warmly at her and than go back to work.  
  
She often found herself wondering why he would do that. She wondered why he would blush if he had no reason to. She found it a strange thing for him to do, and yet she found it so very endearing. It sort of gave off the signal that he was not always his calm, indifferent, mild mannered self. It told her that he was not completely oblivious to things that went on around him and to feelings that he would like to hide. She liked that.  
  
"Well Luna I think that perhaps I should be going. I don't want to waste your time," he suddnely said. She looked at him and noded.  
  
"You are not wasting my time at all, but if you think that you must go than you should. I wouldn't want to keep you. It was very nice talking to you Professor," she said with a smile at him. He smiled back.  
  
"It was nice talking to you as well," he said warmly. "I will see you around?" he said. She noded and he turned away. He walked out of the shop and made his way through the village. All the while he thought of the brown dough eyes of Luna Lovegood.  
  
Ever since he met her, her eyes fascinated him. They seemed to sparckle and gleam brighter than the stars themselves. He always noticed how they only sparkled and gleamed like that whenever he was near her. Any other time they seemed clouded over. As if she was daydreaming and not on this earth at all. Like she was somplace else. He also loved that about her, such the daydreamer.  
  
That was one of her many qualities that always had him watching her. She was a very eccentric child when she was a second year, but she was very intelligent and interesting. He found her love for books refreshing and he found that she was a sweet girl. He never much liked when she was teased and he felt that he should defend her in some way, but she never seemed to let those things get to her. That was another thing that he found remarkable about her. She was so strong. As if she didn't need anybody and she was her own person. Not ashamed in the least of who she was, very much unlike himself.  
  
Luna had many things that he himself did not have. He found that fascinating, he found her fascinating. He always felt flattered that she had a crush on him when she was a second year. Especially since she seemed to show no interest in any other student or professor at Hogwarts. Of course he had never thought of her in that way before. She was after all a young girl and he simply didn't feel that way for her.  
  
Of course now she was not quite the same little girl that he remembered. She had grown since he last saw her and she was now in the beutiful, curvy body of a woman. With all the right curves in all the right places. She was not a little girl, she was a woman. He had to try very hard to keep his eyes fro wandering down her new, well formed body and it took alot of his will power to keep his thoughts away from dark thoughts.  
  
He found himself wondering wether she still had that crush on him or not. He also wondered if she was still the same old Luna that he last seen or if she had changed in the past couple of years. There was a question, that above all, was begging to be answered. He was wondering wether she had ever had a boyfriend before or if she had one at the moment. He felt that he wanted to get close to her and he hoped that he would be able to see her over the next couple of days. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE SCHUBERT VILLAGE: CHAPTER 2   
  
On wednesday the sun rose bright and early. It shined down on the small village and called everyone from their sleep. It pulled them out of bed, and since it was such a very nice day out, no one seemed to mind. Luna woke up early and showered. When she was through she magically dried her hair and put on blue jeans and a pink shirt. She usually wouldn't wear the color pink, but at the moment she really didn't care what she wore. She just wanted to go out.  
  
She walked down the stairs and walked out of her house. Her dad was home, but he really wouldn't mind if she went out. He was used to her free spirit and he encoraged her to be one. She could be out all day and he wouldn't mind. He trusted that she wasn't doing anything bad, he knew that she wouldn't do anything that would cause him to lose his trust in her.  
  
As she stepped out into the sun she felt a smile slip over her face. She walked out into the small streets of the village and made her way in the direction of the fountain. The fountain was in the center of the village. It was of a beutiful water nymph pouring water from a silver basin. The pool around the foutain was circular with the radius of about three feet. The pool water was about a foot and a half. The fountain was one of her three favorite places to go in the village. The other two where the book shop and the weeping willow in the plaines.  
  
When she made it to the fountain she found somone sitting on the edge with a book on his lap. She smiled to herself and shook her head. She stealthily made her way over to him and sat down beside him. She knew that he was so wrapped up in his book that he hadn't even noticed that she had taken a seat next to him. She sat there for a second, wondering how to handle this. After a moments thought she said, "What are you reading?" in a low gentle voice. He jumped in surprise and turned to look at her. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry if I frightened you," she said.  
  
"It's all right, you just surprised me," he said giving her a weak smile. He looked down at the book in his hands and than looked up at her. "I'm reading a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts." She noded. "What are you doing out so early?"  
  
"Well it was such a nice day that I coldn't stay inside. I thought that I would just come and walk around, visit the fountain," she responded with a shrug. "Nothing very interesting, but it's better than being at home," she responded with a shrug. "And you?"  
  
"I thought it was a nice day out," he responded with a shrug. "How where the past two days?"  
  
"I didn't do much. Mostly spending time with my father and reading. Today's actually has been the first day I have come out since the other day in the book shop. I've just been doing things at home," she said with a warm smile at him.  
  
"Hello Luna," someone suddenly said. Both she and Remus looked up to see a teenage boy standing before them. He was around her hieght, slightly taller with dark hair and dark colored eyes.  
  
"Hello Johnathan," she said with a small smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked casting a look at Remus.  
  
"Having a conversation with Professor Lupin," she responded. He merely noded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you would like to come play quidditch with us," he said.  
  
"No thank you," she responded as she looked at him. "Maybe some other time," she said. He merely noded and walked away. She than turned to look at Remus who was staring after Johnathan pensively. He than turned to look at her.  
  
"Why didn't you play with him?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't played since I was nine and well I'm very out of practice," Luna responded with a small shrug looking down at her hands. Remus merely noded and turned to look at the direction Johnathan had just left.  
  
"Who was he?" he asked.  
  
"An old friend," she responded looking up at him.  
  
"Not a boyfriend?" he asked. She burst into laughter. She was well aware that he was staring at her as if there was something wrong with her, but she found it very funny what he said. When she was finally able to control her laughter, which was a minute or so later, she turned to look at him and took in a deep breath. She had to wipe away a tear of mirth from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that it was a very funny question. I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life. Johnathan is only a friend," she responded.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how come you have never had a boyfriend?" Remus asked his eyesbrows knited together.  
  
"Well," she responded looking down. She could feel heat rise in her face. "Guys don't think of me in that way. Either I'm Loony Lovegood, invissible, or just one of the guys," she responded looking down at her hands. "No one has ever felt that way about me." She than looked up at him and she could see him staring at her intently. After a moment of silence, in which she felt as if he was searching thourgh her eyes for something, she finally said somwthing. "So will you be going to the festival on Friday?" she suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Perhaps," he responded. "Are you?" he asked.  
  
"Most likely," she responded. "You should go. There will be many lights, fireworks, food, music, games and dancing. It's usually alot of fun. Everyone in the village usually attends. It will be merry." He nodded as a small smile came over his face. She looked around and could se many people walking about. She knew that most of them would be busy the next day walking about making the preparations for the festival. "Well Professor, I think that I should go and have something to eat," she said as she turned to look at him and stood up. "Have you eaten?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," he responded.  
  
"Would you like to come? My treat," she said warmly.  
  
"No thank you, I couldn't possibly allow you to-" she than grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He had imediately stopped talking and merely stared at her.  
  
"It's okay," she said as she started to pull him down the street. "Think of it as my welcome to you to the village," she said with a smile as she pulled him to the nearest reastuaraunt. "Besides, you can keep me company." They soon stood before a small restauraunt and they entered. She picked one of the booths on the right side, opposite to the windows. When the lady came over she ordered for herself and Remus asked for the same. "Well Professor Lupin, how have you been since the last I saw you?" she asked warmly and invitingly.  
  
"Call me Remus or Lupin, whichever you perfer. After all I'm not you're professor anymore," he said. She merely noded and looked at him intently, waiting for his answer. "I've been all right. I'm doing much better now that the war is over and that the world is safe." The food than arrived and they both ate in silence for a couple of seconds. It was a peaceful silence and not at all akward. After they where half way through eating Remus finally said something.  
  
"When's your birthday Luna?" he asked.  
  
"I turn eighteen on June first," she responded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," he responded. They spent the rest of the morning togehter, roaming around and talking. They talked about the weather, Quidditch, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Snape, Hogwarts and when they reached the lone weeping willow on the edge of the village, before the plain, they began to talk about their childhoods. They sat down on the grass and began to talk.  
  
"I grew up here with my mother and my father. We used to spend alot of time together. We would come and run around in the fields. I remember," she started out saying. There was a far off look in her face as she remembered. There was a fond look in here eyes and her eyes gleamed. "When I was six years old my mum took me on the first flying lesson. I was so scared, but since she was there holding me, I felt that nothing could happen to me. By the time I was eight I was playing Quiddicth with my mum.  
  
"There was this one time, when I had just turned nine, I was flying on my own. It started to rain lightly and then soon it was raining cats and dogs. The wind was so hard that I could hardly control the broom and it was raining so hard that I could hardly keep my eyes open," she said as her eyes clouded over and her eyebrows knited together. "I was very frightenned and I couldn't land. Then there was a very loud clap of thunder, it made me jump and I fell off the broom. I was at the very least fourty feet in the air and I felt so scared as I fell. I closed my eyes, just waiting to hit the ground, but it didn't come. When I opened my eyes, my mum was holding me and landing us on the ground.  
  
"I held on to her tight and she held onto me tight. I felt so safe in her arms," she said softly, her eyes getting watery. "I thought that she would always be there for me. That she would never leave my side and she would watch over me. I felt that she would never leave my side and I felt very comferted in that thought. It never occured to me that she would be taken away," she finished as she looked down and a tear escaped from her eyes. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down. She than looked up at him and he was looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," he started out. She shook her head and spoke up.  
  
"It's all right. It just hurts to remember sometimes, but I've come to terms with it," she said trying to calm her shaking voice. She looked into his amber eyes and offered him a small smile. "She's the reason I have not played Quidditch since her death. She was the only person that I loved to play it with and it's our special thing." He merely noded. She wiped off her face and looked at him.  
  
"My childhood was pretty happy. I lived with my parents in a very humble but very cozy home. I loved my parents and they loved me. We where happy until.... that night," he said. He hadn't spoken of this to anyone since he last told James, Sirius and Peter. He had never really felt comfertable speaking about it, but he knew that Luna wouldn't judge him. "When I was nine I loved the moon and I loved to look at it. I was fascinated by it. One night in autumn I was walking in my village. It was deserted and I was walking about, staring up at the full moon.  
  
"I don't quite remember what happened. It happened so quickly that I can hardly make out what happened. I just remember seing something large runing in my direction and than being knocked face first into the ground by it. It had pinned to the ground. The scars of his claws are still on my back, along with the other that I myself caused. What happened is, from the blood loss, I lost conciousness. I don't know what happened. I just remember waking the next day in an imense amount of pain and barely able to move.  
  
"Ever since I cannot bare to look at the moon. My love for it may have proved to be fatal, but instead landed me with this horrible curse," he said bitterly. He turned to look at her and she was staring at him intently with understanding in her eyes. Her eyes seemed clouded over as she looked at him.  
  
"May I see them?" she asked before she realized what she was saying. He was slightly taken back by her question. She blushed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me to ask you that. It was a very silly and inpertinant question to ask you. I'm sorry," she sarted.  
  
"It's okay, I don't mine," he said. She looked up him and he looked very serious. She could see him unbutton his shirt and soon take it off. She found that he had a well toned body, but that there where many white scars on his chest and abdomen. Some where small and other where large. He turned around and showed her the ones on his back. It was unmistakeable to see which where cause by another werewolf. These scars where deeper and much more bigger than the rest. She found it amazing that he had suvived the attack. She ran her finger lightly over the large scars and could feel the ridges.  
  
He shivered at her light warm touch. It caused his hairs to stand on end and his blood began to run warm. He soon felt her pull her fingers away and he turned to look at her. She was covering her mouth with her hand and he could see her eyes shine with unshed tears. She looked up and met his eyes and she uncovered her mouth. "How did you-. How could you," tears than began to pour from her eyes and he could do nothing but stare. He couldn't believe that she was crying from seing his scars.  
  
There was nothing he could do to stop himself from pulling her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest and began cried silently, her body shaking from not bieng able to sob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his bare chest. He could feel her warm arms aroud his waist and pressing agaisnt his skin. He liked the way that she fit perfectly in his arms and the way her hand felt on his bare skin. They where so soft, gentle and warm. He began to sooth her by rubbing her back gently and whispering soothing things in her ear. After a couple of seconds her breathing calmed and she stopped crying. A minute or so later she pulled out of his embrace and wiped her face off.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said her voice shaking. He shook his head and put on his shirt. He buttoned it up and turned to look at her and she was watching the ground, rubbing her hands together. She turned back to him and her eyes fell into his amber eyes. He held her eyes for a minute and she felt herself melting in his gaze. She could feel them drawing her in and she was to exhausted to pull away from it. She closed her eyes and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
She was lost for a moment, not really knowing what the hell she was doing. She moved her lips lightly against his and she didn't quite realize that he was not yet responding. She was to wrapped up in the taste of his lips, the feel of his lips and lost in the moment to realize. But her brain soon kicked in and she pulled away, her eyes wider than usual, and her face red from embarrasment. He was staring at her in shock. A blank expression on his face. She covered her mouth and she imediately stood up. "I have to go," she said and she than turned away and began to run. 


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SCHUBERT VILLAGE: PART III**   
  
Luna soon woke in her bed and turned on her side. It was Friday. She had not gone out at all int he past couple days. Ever since she had kissed Remus she was not gone out at all. She felt much to embarrassed about it, especially since he had not responded back. She thought that he must think her a foolish child.  
  
She turned on her side and wondered wether or not she would go to the carnival. She had not gone out in quite a long time and she felt caged up and like she would day. She could not afford to be locked at home for any longer. She felt is she did she would die of boredom. But she didn't want to risk seing him. She felt that she would probably die of embarrasement if she saw him out again.  
  
She sighed and decided that it was time to get out of bed and get over it. Besides all she really had to do was avoid sieng him. She could not afford to be home one more day and she did not like bieng caged up at home. She needed to set her spirit free. She needed the fresh air, she needed the sun, the grass, the trees. She couldn't stay in. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the washroom. She quickly showered and dressed. She put on a knee length, fluttery skirt with a plain white shirt over it.  
  
She walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there her father looked up from the paper and he smiled at her. "Goodmorning sweetheart, I see you're finally out of bed. Will you be going to the Carnival later on today?" He asked with a smile on his face. She looked at her dad and offered him a small smile. She did not know where she would be if she had lost him as well.  
  
"Goodmorning dad," she said as she sat down at the table across from him. "Yes I will be going to the Carnival, I never miss it." Her dad merely noded and go tup. He headed over to the counter and brought her breakfast over. She looked down at it and than looked up at him. "Thank you," she said as she looked at him. He merely noded and walked away after placing a kiss on her forhead.  
  
She watched him walk away and than looked down at her breakfast. She took a couple of bites of it and decided that she couldn't possibly eat at the moment. She didn't quite feel hungry and she did not wish to agravate her stomach so early in the morning. She got up from the table and walked into her room. She paced her room for half an hour and soon made her way to her fathers study. She sat down in a chair near the window and tried to read a book, but she found that her eyes kept straying to the window and she decided that she could not stay inside all day.  
  
She got up and decided that she would go out. As she stepped out of the house she took a very deep breath. Se was pratly happy that she was out again, but she also felt very worried that she would bump into him. She decided that if he did than she would simply have to deal with it. After all she would have to deal with it sooner or later. Lucky for her she didn't see him all day long. As she walked around and looked at how the preparations for the Cranival where going she didn't see him at all.  
  
Soon evening fell and the Festival started. All types of musics where being played. People where dancing, kids where runing around, people where eating, playing games. For a while she merely walked around, sieng people having a good time and seing little kids runing around laughing. Soon enough she came near where the dance stage was set up and as she looked at it, she could see many people that she knew dancing and having a good time on it.  
  
"Having fun?" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and looked into dark colored eyes. She sighed in reliefe as she saw that it was not Remus talking to her. She merely shrugged.  
  
"Kind of. What about you?" she asked as she looked at Jonathan. He smiled and for the first time she noticed how much he had changed since he was a young boy. He had changed and become a very handsome young boy. He smiled and she realized that his fangs still looked slightly too long, but they gave off a sort of appeal.  
  
"Not really. It really hasn't been the same for a long time. I don't know why, but I think that I enjoyed it much more when I was younger," he comented as he turned to look at the people who where dancing. I merely noded as I looked at him. "Perhaps it was because at the time we where friends," he finished. She turned to look at him, but he merely continued to look out at the dancers.  
  
"Aren't we?" she asked as she looked at him. He once again smiled, which she was begining to think was really a smirk or a sneer.  
  
"I don't believe that we have been friends since we where nine. Since you mom passed away," he responded. He turned away. "We where the best of friends. Evern since we where toddlers, we spent most of our time with each other. I think that you have forgotten that over the years," he said as he looked at the dancers.  
  
"To me it seems that you forgot that, not over the years, but that very same year. I sought you out rarely back than, and you must understand that it was because I was grieving, but whenever I did seek you, you where distant. You wouldn't act like you used to, you seemed more guarded and quiet. It felt very strange and akward for me to be around you, so I stopped trying to talking to you. As the years passed we just grew further apart," she said as she looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"Well you where nine and I didn't know how to handle our friendship. I didn't know how I was suppose to act like around you. Everything changed because you no longer had your mum," he said as he looked down into her eyes. He than shrugged. "I guess we both grew and unfortunately as we grew we also grew apart. This really isn't something we could blame on each other. It's something that happened." She thought of this for a couple of seconds and a sudden smile came over her face.  
  
"Is it me or does it seem like you're saying goodbye to me?" she said with the same smile in place. When he turned away and did not smile she frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. He soon turned to look at her and his eyes looked down.  
  
"Luna, todays my last day here. It's something very complicated that my family does whenever someone in our family turns 18. All you need to know is just that we won't ever see each other again," he responded. She noded and thought that something grave was going to happen. He apparently saw the look of worrie on her face. "Don't worrie, I'll be fine. It will certainly be an adjustment, but nothing that will take my life away or make me suffer." She once again just noded. "So what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess this will be my last time coming to one of these and I don't feel like I can quite enjoy it. It wont ever be the same," she said as she looked at the dancers. When she turned back to look on him he was giving her a look. "What?" She asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Luna, just because we have lost touch over the years doesn't mean that I don't know you. I know that isn't what is bothering you," he said. He looked down at her and raised a brow. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. She sighed.  
  
"It's just that I feel like a complete idiot. I completely embarrassed myself a couple of days ago by kissing Remus and.... well... I'm nervous. I'll die of emberasment if he sees me," she responded as she looked at him. He merely noded. She felt slightly relieved that he wasn't casting judgement on her. He merely looked pensive and noded at her.  
  
"Well I can see why you would be embarrassed, but I think that you should just let it go. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. At least when you look back on your life you won't have to ask yourself 'I wonder what would have happened if I had ever expressed my afection'. At least this way you will know what he thinks," he said as he looked at her. He than turned to look at the dancers once more. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Luna shook her head.  
  
"I don't feel like standing in a high platform where he will be able to see me," she responded as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Come on, it will be like when we where kids. You have to dance, after all it will be the last we ever have together," he responded as he looked at her. She sighed and than noded. He smiled and grabbed her by the hand, "Come on," he said as he pulled her over to the steps. Together they made their way up the steps to stand on the platform and have one last dance together.  
  
For a couple seconds she was tense and she looked around nervously. When she saw that he was not standing in the crowd peering up at the platform she sighed and tried to enjoy her last dance with her childhood friend, Johnathan. After a couple of minutes of dancing she realized that Johnathan was no longer a clumsy dancer and that he no longer stepped on her feet. When the song was finished he gave her a kiss on the cheek and than walked away, not once looking back or saying farewell to her.  
  
She could do nothing, but stare after her friend. It was strange. For years she had never really talked to him. He always seemed to be busy with his other friends and never really seemed to care about her. Now she saw that she was rather wrong and she wished she had been able to share the past few years with him. After all, he used to be like a brother to her. She soon turned away and walked off stage. Momentarily forgetting all about the Remus incident.  
  
As soon as she stepped off the steps she bumped into Remus. As she looked up into his face, she could feel her cheeks grow warm. "Hello Luna. May I have a word with you?" he said as he looked down into her face. She looked down at her feet and noded. She soon felt his hand gently grasp her upper arm and pull her through the crowd of people. He led her away from the festival towards the plains. When they finally reached the tree he stopped and turned around to face her. "Where have you been the past couple days? I have been looking for you, I wanted to talk to you." Luna looked down at her feet.  
  
"I've been at home, I haven't come out in a while," she responded as she studied the grass.  
  
"You've been avoiding me?" he asked. She noded as she continued to look at the grass. She could feel her face becoming hot. "Why?" he asked. She looked up at him at this question.  
  
"Why? What do you mean WHY? Isn't it ovbious? I'm embarrassed about what I did. You where my teacher and there is a very big age difference between us. It was stupid of me to think that you would ever be interested in me, you probably think that I'm only a silly, foolish child and I don't know what I want. And you proved that when you just sat there. You didn't responded in any kind of way, you just simply sat there. And when I pulled away you just stared at me," she burst out. Her eyes than went wide and she returned her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Luna, for such a bright girl, I can't believe that you are confused on what I feel for you," he said as he gently tilted her chin so that she looked into his eyes. She was looking into his eyes, wanting to know what he was talking about. "Luna, you are a very bright girl and I deeply respect you. You are very unlike all the teenage girl that I have ever met. I don't think that you are a silly and foolish child. The reason that I merely sat there, completely frozen, was because I never expected that you would ever feel that way for me. After all you're young and beautiful, Luna. You have your whole life ahead of you and I'm quite sure that there are many boys that would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you don't feel the same way for me?" she asked as she took a step back, removing her chin from his hand. She looked into his eyes, she felt hurt and wounded inside. "You know you could have just simply told me that, you didn't have to make me feel completely unwanted," she said. She than turned away from him and was about to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist gently and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Luna I do.... want you, as you so put it, but it isn't so simple. There are many isues, for instance the age difference, the fact that I was once your teacher, the fact that you are still underage and the fact that I am a werewolf," he said as he looked at her.  
  
"Who would care?" she asked.  
  
"Your father for one thing," he responded.  
  
"My father is not like others. He is completely unconventional and as long as I'm happy, he won't care who I'm with. In addition to that, he is completely fascinated with werewolves, he finds them absolutely enchanting, although, I have not yet learned why," she responded as she stepped closer to him. Remus took a step back and swallowed the lump in his throat. A smile than came over Luna's face. "Are you afraid of me Professor?"  
  
"I most certainly am not," he said faking indignity. A smile soon came over his face. "But all kidding aside, Luna, are you perfectly sure that this is what you want at the moment?" he asked as he looked down at her. She noded in response, not being able to find any words. He than sighed. "You win," he said in resignation. Luna smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She than place a kiss on his mouth. It was deep and passionate and she found it even more encouraging when he responded with a vigor. They pulled away when they where practically out of breath.  
  
"You won't regret this," she said slowly (for she was out of breath) as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure I won't," he responded as he looked into her eyes. For the first time it seemed that the smile reached his eyes.  
  
_THE END_  
  
**A/N:** So that was the end of the story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW! I'm sorry about the spelling erors, I kinda hurried through the editing so that I could post it. 


End file.
